


Within the Edges

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Not Specified, Dorks in Love, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kei loves him a lot, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tanaka means well, Trans Character, but he has no idea, trans!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: He's only one Kei has let in like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!! or any recognizable characters, but all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine  
> Thank You to [Ane](http://anetecomics.tumblr.com) for betaing.

“ _Rough around the edges_ ,” is what a more polite person might say about Tsukishima Kei.

“ _He’s kind of an ass_ ,” if you ask others.

On occasion, even “ _bitch_.”

All sharp edges and angles to anyone who tried to touch. Except Yamaguchi Tadashi, probably. It’s not that he’s suddenly melting when he speaks to Tadashi. Not at all. They still sometimes exchange “Shut up, Yamaguchi”s with “sorry Tsukki”s, but if Tsukishima seems rough around the edges, Yamaguchi has a way past those. He’s more sociable than he used to be, but there are times Yamaguchi has to remind himself that no one else knows the Kei he does, there are times he treasures that fact too.

 

No one ever really bothered Yamaguchi about why he changes separately from the others. Sometimes, Tsukishima would fend them off and the rumors of Yamaguchi having strange scars, other rumors didn’t really last, he passed it off as insecurity. It was in the locker room one day that a comment halted Tadashi from changing in a stall.

“How can you be so shy after all this?” Tanaka asked. “We love you man, but c’mon, man up. You have to deal with that insecurity some time and change like everyone else.”

Tadashi was sweaty, he wanted to go home and shower instead of changing back into his binder and uniform.   
Tanaka meant well, but he found himself met with Tsukishima’s “no he doesn’t. You’re the one who goes shirtless too often.”

Yamaguchi has smiled to himself one whole evening after commenting that some bald guys could be hot and Tsukishima presently told Tanaka to put his shirt back on. It amused him since then.

...

...

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Tadashi asks when they reach Kei’s room, “I wanna take off my binder.”

“Sure,” Kei responds, already opening his dresser. He tosses Tadashi a blue tee without further ado.

“Hey, Kei?” Tadashi is already sitting on the bed, reaching awkwardly behind himself.

“Yeah?”

“This one has those clasps in the back, could you..?”

“Yeah.”

 

He doesn’t make a big deal of it, reaching under his shirt (on Tadashi) and then Tadashi’s to unclasp the binder, letting his hands linger on his boyfriend’s skin as Tadashi wriggles about in the shirts to remove the binder without removing anything else. He leans back against Kei and let’s his boyfriend pull them down to the bed. Kei turns them over so that he hovers above Tadashi on all fours.

“What?” he asks, noticing how Yamaguchi can’t help but stare and smile at him.

“Mm, nothin’,” Yamaguchi responds, his smile is infuriatingly cute. “Just love you.”

Kei grins, “shut up.”

The way he says it now is soft and warm and all Tadashi needs to tell him to reach up and pull Kei down so that their lips meet and Kei’s mouth is smiling against his.

 

It’s only moments before Kei is kissing Tadashi’s face and moving to his jawline then throat. Tadashi sighs loudly and guides one of Kei’s hands under both shirts, leaving it sitting on his sternum.

“You sure?” Kei whispers.

Tadashi looks him in the eyes, “yeah.”

“That was fast,” Kei says, and then “shirts?”

In response Tadashi leans up, his core muscles showing their strength, and Kei can’t wait to taste. He only watches as Tadashi pulls both shirts off in one movement, pushing them to the side without much care. Tadashi’s hand cups his ear and they’re kissing again, slowly, lowering back down until Tadashi’s back is flat on the mattress. Kei’s hand hasn’t moved from its spot in the middle of Tadashi’s chest and he doesn’t even lift a finger until he’s kissing Tadashi again. His hand moves slowly down, staying roughly the same distance from his mouth as his kisses travel the same path. The middle was okay, not all of his chest, but the middle was okay.

 

“Heh, and they think you’re rough,” Tadashi remarks.

“They think I’m too stuck up to do anything rough and get my hands dirty,” Kei corrected.

“What do they know about you getting dirty?” Tadashi purred.

“Shut up,” Kei says back, and then looking up from where his face now hovers below Tadashi’s navel, ”who cares what anyone knows.”

“I kind of like it,” Tadashi says, “being the only one to know this part of Tsukki.”

Kei’s only response is; “I like you,” and lays another soft kiss to Tadashi’s lower stomach. He’s lying between Tadashi’s legs now, gently resting head head on Tadshi’s abdomen, that is, when it isn’t raised to look at that freckled face.

“You stopping now that you’ve got me undressed?” Tadashi asks.

Kei’s eyebrows quirk, “do you want me to?”

“Not really.”

Now a smirk, as warm and loving as possible, rests on Kei’s face; “alright then.”

He continues to kiss as Tadashi’s taking his hands, letting Tadashi curl his fingers into the hem of his pants so Kei can pull them down and Tadashi’s briefs with them.

“Keep your knees raised for me,” is all he says as he moves back down, nose to his boyfriend’s pubic hair. He leaves another kiss before he presses his tongue flat and drags it up the crevice below, making Tadashi bite his lip in anticipation. Kei lets his tongue linger on the hood before he brings the rest of his mouth over it.

“Kei...Kei you’re gonna kill me,” Tadashi groans.

Kei doesn’t say anything but lets his tongue continue working until Tadashi is panting and torn. Torn between how he’s reaching for Kei, wants to hold him, needs the contact, but damn, he doesn’t want Kei to stop working him over either. Not with that tongue sliding up and down and in and out and turning his muscles to rubber.

“Ke-Kei, c-come back,” he pleads, reaching for the boy between his legs.

Kei has the good sense to take off his own shirt, even as he sees Tadashi eyeing his. He pulls himself up, careful with his weight as he presses their bare chests against each other.

...

...

“You _are_ the only one,” Kei says.

He’s holding Tadashi now, both redressed and lying with limbs and fingers interlaced and the smaller boy positions to better look at him.

“The only one I let in like this,” Kei adds, for clarity’s sake, _obviously_ not for the sentiment.

“Weren’t you the one in me?” Tadashi teases.

“ _Tadashi_ ,” Kei’s tone makes Tadashi more serious.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

“I love you, Tadashi.”

“I love you too.”

It’s in places like these, moments like these they can share this. Can reach even further within each other, far beyond sharp or simple exteriors.

“Thanks for letting me in, Kei.”

 


End file.
